


The Curse He Would Never Break

by SybilSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilSlytherin/pseuds/SybilSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Begins fourth year- post second Wizarding war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Their story begins when Bill visits Charlie at the dragon camp after the first task of the TriWizard tournament.

“Oi! Bill! If you’re going to make such a bloody mess, find somewhere else to hover. Believe it or not wrangling dragons makes enough of a mess without your help,” Charlie complained.

Bill grinned to himself and waved his wand to reassemble the stack of wooden crates he, in his lanky gangly form, had managed to knock over.

“Charlie, if I knew any better, I’d think you’d prefer it if I left!”

“Yes, good, leave,” he muttered absent mindedly as he looked over papers on his clipboard.

Bill folded his arms against his chest and settled himself on a tree stump.

“No little brother, I shan’t. I haven’t finished bonding with you.”

Heckling his younger brother was an activity he had been denied for several months ever since Charlie's job took him so far away to Egypt. When Bill had been told Charlie would be at Hogwarts for the first task, he’d managed to procure extra time off especially for this pastime he was so fond of.

“Then bond with me from over there, with your bony ass stuck to that tree stump, or I’ll accidentally unlock the Horntail’s cage and let you deal with it. We’re trying to keep the dragons well rested over night so they’re docile when we transport them.”

Bill dejectedly kicked at the dirt with his trainer. “How’d ickle wittle Ronnikins react to seeing these beasts the other night?”

“About pissed himself at seeing the Green, didn’t even bother showing him the Horntail or the Fireball,” he chuckled.

Bill threw his head back in a guffaw. “Oh you shoulda done it anyway, Charles!”

“Yeah, didn’t fancy the idea of receiving a howler from Mum.”

“Aw it’s good for the little twit, pissing your pants is like a right of passage. Puts hair on his chest, strengthens his bollocks!”

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. “Right of passage? You telling me you’ve pissed your pants?”

“Ah, you wish young man,” Bill condescended. “I am the older brother, it is my responsibility to carry out the passing of rights to my younger siblings. Namely, making sure Ronald pisses his pants when I sneak plastic spiders down his jumper.”

A feminine cough interrupted Charlie’s chuckling.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your eemportant and eentellectual conversation, but I was ‘oping I could check on my dragon?”

Bill turned to his left to see a beautiful young witch standing between two trees holding a basket in her arms, an eyebrow raised in mild annoyance, her foot even tapping slightly.

She wore white cotton pajamas, wrapped in a thick powder blue sweater with matching slippers on her feet. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, darker blue on the rims, lighter blue in the center around her pupils. She had an elegant nose, and her mouth was dainty and perfectly plump. Her long silver blond hair was tied in a thick fishtail braid that hung over her left shoulder. She was easily the most beautiful witch Bill had ever seen.

“Sorry love, you want to check on your dragon?” Charlie interrupted Bill’s speechless appraisal of the girl in front of him.

The girl nodded timidly. “I was not sure about ze curse I used, I brought some pomegranates for ‘er, I read zat zey ‘elp with recovery from ze longer term effects of ze sleeping spell.”

Both Weasley brothers faces were struck with baffled confusion.

“You’re worried about the effects of a sleeping spell you cast on a dragon who almost burned you alive?” Charlie finally asked, speaking slowly as though trying to make sense of the words coming out of his own mouth.

“I do not approve of ze creatures beeing treated zees way for sport in zees barbaric competition. I just wanted to come make sure she deed not suffer,” she asserted, her eyes flickering at Bill before ending at Charlie.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief and scratched his neck. “You had the Welsh Green, right?”

“Yes.”

Charlie nodded and gestured for her to follow him. “She’s a calm one, I’ll take you to see her.”

“Thank you, Meester Weasley,” she thanked politely and began following him into the camp.

“Oh call me Charlie, you’re Fleur, right?”

“Yes, Fleur Delacour.”

“Oi! Earth to Bill! You coming?”

Bill shook his head out of the cloud the witch had brought with her, and stood to follow behind them.

They passed the first cage housing the Swedish Short-Snout, who laid curled up on the ground sleeping and snoring little bursts of smoke. They passed several more tents before coming upon the desired cage.

The Welsh dragon sat on the bottom in a sphynx like pose, watching the three approach.

Fleur immediately kneeled down in front of the cage. Charlie stood next to her, Bill behind her.

Fleur opened the basket and pulled out one of several pomegranates Bill could see in the basket. Fleur bowed her head and offered it through a bar of the cage. The dragon huffed a thin cloud of smoke before moving her snout to sniff the fruit before sticking out her tongue to wrap around it and take it into her mouth. Fleur smiled sweetly, keeping her head bowed. She took another one out of the basket and they repeated the process.

“Wow,” Charlie admired. “You’re a natural. Making sure you’re not threatening their dominance, letting them come to you.”

She smiled and looked up at him in thanks. After the third fruit, someone elsewhere in the camp yelled “Charlie!”

“I’ll be right back, you got this Fleur?”

She nodded and gasped softly as the dragon stuck her snout up to the bars of the cage and nuzzled her hand. Charlie gave a knowing look to Bill and jogged off to where he was needed.

Bill crouched down next to her as the breathtaking witch caressed the nose of a beast who earlier had almost burned her to a crisp.

They sat there in silence until Bill felt either his courage or stupid brain break the quiet.

“You know, Diggory and Krum almost killed their dragons today, and they couldn’t care less,” he remarked softly, watching her face.

“I brought eenough fruit for all of ze dragons just een case,” she responded without looking back at him.

Bill couldn’t help the smile that came over his face. “Why are you in this competition if you hate it so much? Why’d you even put your name in the cup?”

“Madame Maxime,” she responded curtly.

“Oh,” he said lamely.

They resumed their silence.

He couldn’t help but admire the grace of her elegant fingers caressing the scaly dragon, the petite slope of her shoulders, the gentle curve of her neck, the curves that continued with her proportionate breasts, thin waist and rounded hips on her slim figure.

Feeling the bothering of his brother ended due to the arrival of the girl he was admiring, he stood and shook the dirt of his jeans.

“I’ve gotta head back,” he awkwardly stated. She nodded obligingly.

He began heading back through the camp, but stopped in his tracks. What the hell.

He turned and called her name. She turned to face him, her expression blank.

“I think it takes a really special person to care this much for something that could have easily killed you hours ago,” he said quickly, hoping to speed this situation he’d put himself in up. “I hope the last two tasks work out well for you.”

He was ready to turn and head towards his portkey, but when he saw Fleur smile shyly and blush, he was frozen on the spot.

“Thank you, Beell,” she said softly. “I ‘ope I see you again.”

He nodded fervently, feeling his heart getting ready to fly out of his chest.

“I hope so too,” was his once again lame response, and he waved and turned to make his way back to the portkey, keeping the image of a blushing Fleur playing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second triwizard task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it only took several months to write one chapter DX I'll try to have the next chapter up in much less time!

Here he was, on a gloomy gray afternoon, sitting next to the diving platform at the second Triwizard Tournament task. He sat next to Ginny, his mother seated next to her. He’d been fiercely corralled into taking time off of work to attend by his mother.

“Who else does Harry have to come cheer him on?!” his mother had insisted.

He’d surrendered, knowing he had no chance against her. He couldn’t help but get a bit hopeful that he might see a certain French witch that had inhabited his thoughts many a time since last he saw her. But of course, he was here to support Harry. Yes, Harry. Harry first and foremost.

Bill sat next to his sister, half-heartedly listening to Ginny eagerly tell him about Mad Eye’s classes. He sensed her before he could see her. And then she was walking past him to take her spot on the platform.

Looking radiant in a white robe with her hair tied up in a perfect bun. She paused once she was in position, slowly turning to look in his direction.

Their eyes met and slight smiles grew over each of their faces. He felt his heart skip a beat at the realization that she recognized him, that maybe she’d thought about whether she’d see him today. Had he taken up her thoughts the way she had taken over his?

Their eyes remained locked until the two minute warning gong rang, shaking them from their stupor.

His eyes stayed on her, as Fleur began preparing for her task.

Her hands found the tie of her robe. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation as her robe opened. His eyes followed the purposefully slow descent of the garment down her arms until it fell to the floor, revealing an ice blue one piece bathing suit.

She turned to face him, her hands on her hips and eyebrow cocked suggestively. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from gaping like a fish at the ample cleavage revealed by the deep v cut of her swimsuit, complimented by her slim waist and curved hips.

“Bill!” Ginny hissed, dragging his attention away from the bewitching Beauxbaton.

“Honestly, you’re as bad as Ron,” his younger sister admonished, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

“What did Ron do, Gin?” he asked absent mindedly, looking back towards the figure of his attentions.

“He’s just obsessed with her. It’s bloody ridiculous. Gawks at her, salivates over her, he even asked her to the Yule Ball.”

While he’d been tuning Ginny out in his attempt to will Fleur to turn back around, that last bit dragged him back in.

“She didn’t say yes did she?” he asked.

“Merlin no,” she guffawed. “He ran off after just yelling it at her in the middle of the hall. Pretty embarrassing.”

Bill felt such relief and amusement that the cannon’s firing made him jump in his seat.

Each champion dived in immediately (Fleur’s perfect dive not going unnoticed), except Harry, who appeared to be having some kind of fit until Mad-Eye gave him a quick shove overboard. Bill was thus thrown into his own kind of fit of laughs.

“Bill!” his mother and sister chastised with shocked disapproval.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Bill wheezed out. “It’s Harry, he’ll be fine!”

The next moment, Harry leapt from the water with a flip midair before diving back in, promptly shutting his mother and sister up.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twenty minutes into the task, and fifteen minutes into Bill and Ginny’s game of Exploding Snap, red sparks appeared out of the lake.

Bill watched Dumbledore along with the visiting headmasters while Ginny took her turn. He leaned forward and could hear Madam Maxime.

“Fleur, they were from Fleur’s wand!”

He stood abruptly, arising several bored onlookers from their naps.

“It’s your turn, Bill.”

“Not now, Gin” he said hurriedly, before shouting “Professor Dumbledore!”

The wise wizard turned from his colleagues with a bemused expression.

“Can I help?” asked Bill.

Dumbledore nodded and waved him over. Bill stepped over their game set up on the floor to the sound, “Bill!” he heard his mother and sister shrill, and made his way over to his old headmaster.

“Well then Master Weasley,” Dumbledore began, taking the step down to the diving platform and waved Bill to follow. “I will be levitating Miss. Delacour from below the surface and I will need you” he paused to push Bill into position, “ to please catch her here and then carry her to the medical tent down the hill with Madame Pomfrey.”

Bill nodded in confirmation and turned his attention to the lake. Dumbledore stepped back up from the platform and waved his wand.

There was a ripple in the water and Fleur was lifted gently out of the water.

Realizing she would be freezing in the cold winter air, he quickly shucked off his coat and wrapped it around her when she hovered slightly in front of him before landing softly in his arms.

The touch of her skin to his sent chills down his spine, but he dismissed it as the chill of her soaked skin. She started to cough so he held her closer and tilted her head towards him. He didn’t want her to cough water up and then choke. He stepped up from the platform and nodded at Dumbledore before walking through the stands to the back exit.

Fleur’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at Bill, who was already gazing down at her.

“Bill?” she whispered.

“I’ve got you Fleur, I’m taking you down to the medical tent,” he soothed.

“But my seester, Gabrielle, she’s still at zee bottom of ze lake!” she remembered frantically.

He shushed her gently. “Dumbledore won’t let anything happen to your sister, I promise. Plus I know Harry will do something stupidly heroic and reckless and try to save her, Ron, and Hermione.” He chuckled and a warm drowsy smile grew on Fleur’s face.

“Why were you here for ze task? Charlie surely deed not play a part een zees task as well? Was zere a sea dragon at ze bottom zat I meessed?” she quipped.

“Nope, my mother dragged me along to come support Harry,” he answered simply. He paused before adding, “Plus I wanted to see you- I mean how you did. With the second task.”

A faint lovely blush bloomed on her cheeks. She fell quiet and leaned into his chest.

Bill felt a surge of something warm in his chest that he chose to ignore for the moment, electing to analyze it at a later time. 

They were halfway down the hill, the medical tent sitting at the bottom. Her slight body was no burden to carry, and he couldn’t resist inhaling her scent, delighting in the sweet and vaguely minty smell.

She shivered as the breeze picked up. Bill adjusted his jacket better around her shoulders and picked up the pace.

A couple of short minutes later they reached the tent. Very short minutes, he thought to himself as he used his gangly structure as an excuse to hold her closer so he could crouch down to enter the tent.

“Thank you Mr. Weasley, set her down on the first cot there, I’ll be with you shortly,” Madame Pomfrey greeted, attending to a patient who’d apparently been sitting too near Mr. Filch’s beloved cannon.

He nodded before approaching the bed, and gently setting her down. She sat on the edge of the mattress, smiling up at Bill who now stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you, Bill.”

“Don’t worry about it Fleur, I’m just… I’m glad you’re okay.”

He lowered his gaze and stepped away timidly, before an elegant hand gripped his bicep. A wave of intoxicating perfume filled his senses, and sweet cool lips were placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

His exhale shuddered from his lips, his heavy eyes looking to hers. Her gaze was locked on his lips, subconsciously licking her own.

“Mr. Weasley, while your assistance has been greatly appreciated, I need to attend to Miss. Delacour now.”

Madam Pomfrey’s voice broke the spell that had the two so intensely engaged. Bill blinked his eyes clear and took a step back, unable to stop his hand from creeping up to touch where her kiss had landed.

He smiled and looked back to her.

“I’ll leave you here,” he breathed.

She nodded shyly. “Au revoir, Bill. Merci beaucup.”

“Anytime,” he responded, flashing her a sideways grin before ducking back out of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until he’d reached his front door that night that he realized she still had his jacket. He grinned stupidly in a daze, unlocking his door and entering the flat. He made his way to his room for bed, knowing his dreams would be full of the sweet slender siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill runs into Fleur at work. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly thrilled with this chapter, but it's short, and I've been staring at it for weeks now trying to tweak it and this is the best my brain is going to make it for the moment. Hopefully chapter 4 will write itself quickly compared to this one :D

Bill whistled a jaunty tune as he tossed an apple, making his way down the corridor. His dragon hide boots clacked on the Gringotts marble floors, signifying his presence to the goblins and other employees. He was on his way to his lunchtime walk through Diagon Alley. The hour got him out of the underground caverns and away from the grouchy goblins.

When he reached the main foyer, absent mindedly debating which kind of pie he’d indulge in today, he was knocked to the ground by a fast moving slim figure.

“Oof!”

He looked down to see a head of silver blond hair over his lap, surrounded by debris of folders and parchment.

“Fleur?”

The blond head rose and blue eyes met his own.

“Bill?” She swiftly left his lap and kneeled up to stand, attempting to straighten herself.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, before starting to gather the dozens of files that now littered the ground.

“Oh please, I can get zem-“

“It’s no trouble-“

“I’m so sorry for knocking you down, eet ees my first day and I was sent twenty meenutes ago to fetch some files but zen I got lost-“

“First day? What are you-“  
“I ended up in ze caverns before I had to ask for zem to take me back up and I forgot ze name of ze goblin who sent me-“

“In the caverns?”

“And I finally got back up but ze meeting zey are ‘aving is soon, and I ‘ave to get all ze way back up and I was not looking where I was going-“

“Fleur!”  
She froze in her frantic retelling and looked down at Bill grinning up at her, kneeling on the ground organizing her files into a neat pile.

“It’s no problem, Fleur. You know these goblins have seen all the files hundreds of times, this stuff is all embedded into their brain. It sounds like they’re just sending you on a goose chase, to break you in so to speak.”

Fleur frowned and rubbed at a wrinkle in her slate gray pencil skirt.

“Well zat ees not very polite of zem. And I am glad I seem to ‘ave avoided any geese een my journey,” she said wryly.

Bill grinned as rose to stand with the heavy stack in his arms. “Lucky you, the Gringotts is simply infested with ‘em.”

Fleur wrinkled her nose, adorably if Bill might add, before saying, “Per’aps I should find a deeferent place to complete my eenternsheep, I am frightened terreebly by all birds.”

“Really?”

“Oh oui. All kinds.”

Bill paused. “Even swans?”

“Swans? Why swans?”

He shrugged but couldn’t help his grin. “You kind of remind me of a swan.”

Fleur’s frown deepened. “A swan? But zey are so awkward when zey move, ze way zey flap zeir weengs,” she lamely flapped her arms before folding them across her chest.

“What do you call all this then?” Bill gestured around them, arching an eyebrow, chuckling when Fleur punched his arm.

“Zat ees not my fault! Eet ees zey goblins and zeir metaphorical geese!” she giggled madly, finally bringing a smile to her face.

Still chuckling, Bill pointed ahead of them. “Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

The pair made their way out of the atrium, their shoes clacking in unison.

“So why exactly are you working here now?” he asked, letting Fleur guide them back.

“I wanted to come to London, and I was offered an eenternsheep here to work on my Eengleesh.”

“Your English? Your English is better than mine!”

She nodded in agreement, grimacing slightly. “Oui, apparently zee goblins would not be weeling to hire me fully unless I got reed of my accent, so zat is my task for ze summer.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Goblins as a whole species have never been exactly welcome to anything different or foreign. I mean they only started letting wizards work here in the last couple centuries.”

She smiled shyly. “Zey are not exactly friendly, but eet ees nothing I cannot handle.”

“No, I’m sure it isn’t,” he assured kindly, impressed with this plenty capable witch.

She stopped them in front of a door and turned to face him.

“Zees ees eet,” she pointed, holding out her arms to take the large pile of folders from Bill. He bent down and gently set them in her arms, making sure she had a full grip on them.

“Eet was so kind of you to ‘elp me, Bill,” she thanked, seeming reluctant to leave him.

“It was nothing, Fleur,” he told her, sliding his hands into his pockets. “If you want, one day soon we could go to lunch together or something? I could show you around Diagon Alley, since you’re new.” You’re stammering, Bill, he berated internally.

Her grin grew. “I would like zat.”

“Brilliant,” was his earth shattering reply. “Just send me an owl, when you know you’ll get time off.”

She nodded, beginning to blush.

“Well I’ll see you around, then?”

She nodded again. “Bye, Bill.”

“Au revoir, Fleur,” he said with a parting wink and his once legendary sideways smile, turning on his heel and strutting victoriously back to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, input?? Comments and kudoses are love ;) <3


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later on Friday, about 10 in the morning. It’d been a slow day so far, as Bill found many days to be as a curse breaker adjusting to Gringotts from Romania. He was sitting back in his chair at the desk in an abandoned office. The office had become his sanctuary when he was between assignments and needed to avoid the goblins, who viewed idleness to be synonymous with laziness. It was a forgotten room at the end of an unfrequented corridor on the top floor, too far a distance for the short waddling creatures to travel from their favored dark underground caves.  
For one thing, the room had a large bright window. He could relax and wizard-watch through the thick-paned glass out on Diagon Alley. So it was understandable when he was startled by the sound of rustling papers behind him. The sound was enough to jerk him in his seat, causing him to lose his balance and go crashing to the ground.  
“Oh pardon! I didn’t know anyone was in here!”  
He sat up at the sound of her voice.  
“Fleur?”  
“Oh Bill!” she exclaimed in relief. Her skinny stilettos clacked on the floor as she walked over to where he sat on the ground.  
“Deed I eenteruppt some very ‘ard work being done?” she asked with a bemused arch of an eyebrow.  
“Ha…well..” he mumbled sheepishly  
“Ees thees your offeece?”  
His blush worsened  
“Kind of. Hiding place might be a more fitting term.”  
She gasped excitedly. “I have deescovered your super secret ‘iding spot?!”  
He nodded, grinning in his daze.  
“Een zat case move over,” she ordered, dropping her pile of files carelessly on the desk with a thud. She moved to lean and slide down the wall to sit next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.  
Her eyes fell shut and her head fell back against the wall.  
They sat in quiet, listening to the muffled bustling of the street below. Bill took advantage of the quiet and Fleur’s eyes being closed to deftly admire her fair features.  
“So you’re in need of a hiding spot?”  
Fleur nodded, keeping her eyes shut. She sighed and toed off her satin kitten heels.  
“Ze goblins enjoy berating and constantly demanding theengs, I ‘ave barely ‘ad time to breathe zees week.”  
He frowned sympathetically. “Are they still on you about your accent?”  
She opened her eyes and gave him a knowing nod.  
“Zey like to pretend zat zey cannot understand me and zey ask me to repeat theengs, I’m choosing to focus on ze learning of ‘ow ze business works instead of zeir stupeed xenophobia.”  
Bill smiled gently. “Sounds like it’s going to be a long summer.”  
She laughed, a sound that Bill immediately decided shamed all chimes of bells. “Zat ees for sure.”  
They sat in quiet a bit longer. They were mere inches away from each other, leaning against the wall, their legs crossed in front of them. What should have been relaxed easy quiet Bill was feeling with a thick layer of discomfort. His hands laid on the ground in fists as he stared at her graceful manicured hands so near him, consciously having to stop himself from interlocking her fingers with his. There was a faint buzzing he felt in his chest that spread through his arms to his fingertips, into his ears.  
He tried to subtly shake his head to disturb the humming throughout his body but couldn’t do it adequately without arising suspicion. Unable to stand it any longer he quickly rose up from the ground and fanned off his slacks.  
“While you’ve managed to sneak away, let’s go get some food in you,” he suggested, gesturing at the door with a jerk of his head.  
She grinned and pushed herself up off the ground, straightening her skirt and stepping back into her shoes.  
With a wave of his wand and a mutter of a concealment charm, Bill shrunk Fleur’s abandoned files from the desk and slid them into his pocket. The pair exited the room and made their way out to Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a beginning that'll peek your interests! Leave me your first thoughts!!! <3 <3 Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
